glitzy_sonic_hedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian the Hedgehog
Adrian the Hedgehog (エイドリアン・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Eidorian za hejjihoggu) is Kai's best friend. He's loyal, lively and also laidback. He will always go out of his way to give a helping hand to anyone in need. He loves his friends than his mother who abondoned him when he was younge. Adrian is seemingly a "life of the party" type person loves and enjoys fun times with the gang and adventures. Also, he begins dating with one of his friends, Lola.'' '' Adrian first appeared on Sonic Adventure 3. He becomes friends with Sonic when he, Kai and the others were moved to Emerald Town from the recent incident at the care home. He began helping Sonic to find some clues of Eggman's mysterious scheme. Character Backstory Adrian grew up in a poor and vile home life. He has a poor relationship with his mother Cath. She treats him like a slave, until she abandoned him for a man. Adrian manage to escape from the house and was founded by the group which was led by Kai Burst. Kai and Adrian become best friends, Kai then took him to the Everfree care home. Adrian was quickly become a break dancer and singer as he form the band with Gabriella. Also, he and his friends flee to Emerald Town after defeated their caretaker Dennis. Appearance Adrain is a hedgehog with orange fur and purple eyes. His skin is peach covers his muzzle, torso and arms. He wears black leather jacket with red flames at the back, crisomon top, blue jeans, purple belt, purple and crimson sneakers and crimson fingerless gloves with purple trimming and wristbands. He also wears a necklace with silver pendant, sunglasses and silver earring. Personality Adrain is very loyal when it comes to making friends. He is warm-hearted, laidback, fun loving and lively seeing best with everyone and is a bit of a thrill-seeker. He will always do anything for his friends when needed a helping hand. Being raised by his friends like a family, he is bold and selfless willing to protect his friends from any threats. Adrian is a "Life of the Party" type of person as well daring and adventurous always looking for fun, doesn't mind being on the spotlight. Abilities and talents Energy manipulation Adrian was born, given the superpowers to control the energy blasts. He can generate the energy into balls or other weapony, also the sparkles one of his true main abilities which was very similar to Tiffany's or Nathan. Adrian also can boost up his speed with his powers leaving a trail of sparkle waves. Physical abilities Adrian is nearly match of Sonic's speed, he is able to run faster than the speed of sound. He also requires high stamina making more stronger and invulnerable. Adrian has gift of enchanted strength, able fight tough opponents by punching, kicking as well overpowering them with his might. He is capable of hand-to-hand combat skills. Adrian is able to spin himself to create a tornado leaving a trail of glowy sparks. An ability that damages the enemies surrounded. He's also a great surfer, first seen riding his hoverboard, Relationship Family Adrian grew up in poor home life. His mother is Cath, whom he never talk to her for years. Adrain bravely talks about his mother that she once treats him like a slave and doesn't know who his real father. He branded his mother as a "useless layabout" who never care for him than herself. Cath, already knew that Adrian was taken to care home realising that she isn't a perfect mother. On the anime series, Adrian's biological father was finally revealed. His name was Kairo the Hedgehog. Adrian meet his father and begins spending time together, he promise Adrian he will be in touch. He also is in a new relationship with a woman named Katie, who acts more like a mother than Cath. Friends Adrian becomes fast friends with Sonic as he teamed up with him on Girls & Guys Party Night to face Shadow. He is great friends with fellow resident in care Kai Burst. They used to be best friends before they moved to Emerald Town. Rivals Adrian was first seen confronting Shadow on Boys Party Night Arc. He learned from Sonic about Shadow, including his betrayal. Romance Adrian forms a close friendship with Lola. Lola has secretly harbored romantic feelings for him ever since she, Adrain and their friends moved to Emerald Town. Before invited everyone are invited to Sonic's house party, their relationship had shown when Lola gave him a kiss realised she had loves him very much. Fun Facts * Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes